Implications
by Fanatic2010
Summary: Edward throws himself into his studies and avoids his family. Bella tries hanging with her new friends but is often out of her comfort zone. Can these two change their habits for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, I've been reading fanfictions on here and I decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I welcome constructive criticism good and bad. It will help me improve myself. I hope you enjoy my story......Thanks in advance!**

**Chap 1**

**BPOV**

I kept hearing the pitter patter of feet going up and down the hallway. There was no way I would be going to sleep anytime soon. These people are so noisy. Not that it mattered because I was too anxious to relax. I would be moving into my very first apartment with my best friend, Rosalie. We've been planning and packing for the last couple of weeks. Now it was down to the wire and I didn't know what to do with myself. We had to get up at 7am in order to be ready for the movers. It was mind boggling why Rosalie requested their service. We didn't have that much stuff but she was being lazy and didn't want to be stuck lifting anything up some stairs. I was very reluctant to have strangers loading up our things because I didn't want anything to happen to them. I don't care how many references the company has. I personally know nothing about them. What if they are serial rapists or something along those lines? I know it's ridiculous to think such crazy notions but I have a bad habit of letting my imagination get the best of me. I pulled my phone from underneath my pillow to view the time. I can't believe its 5:30 in the morning. I retired to my room at midnight hoping to get some sleep. So much for that. Might as well get up and begin my day.

"Oh Emmett. Don't stop baby…"

Not again. These walls were extremely thin. I could hear the bedsprings squeaking under their weight. This was a weekly occurrence. The only time those two jackrabbits weren't going at it was when that special visitor came to town. I enjoyed those days. So peaceful and relaxing. I hurried to the community bathroom across the hall so I could get away from there passion making. The bathroom was partially dark as the lights flickered above me. This is exactly why me and Rosalie were moving off campus. I couldn't take this raggedy bathroom for another semester. Apparently the school thought it was funny to keep putting me in the same run down dorm for the past three years. The only upside was I got to meet Rosalie at the beginning of this school year. We hit it off instantly. Both of us didn't like to be bothered early in the morning and we both didn't care about these silly organizations on campus. They were all a load of crap. No matter how many ways you spun it. Most of those girls were so vapid. I looked in the nearest shower stall to make sure there were no surprises for me. The students at this school were very disgusting. They found humor in defecating on the bottom of the shower or ejaculating along the walls. I've even seen one where some girl smeared her monthly across the stall. Ugh! Another reason that moving off campus is important. After I was satisfied with my inspection I turned on the water. I sat down on one of the benches and raided my toiletry bag. I left my toothbrush in my room again. This was my usual routine. You would think by now that I learned my lesson enough to pack my toothbrush in this bag. For whatever reason I always end up taking it out and placing it somewhere else. I huffed and sprinted back to my room to retrieve my toothbrush. It wasn't in my suitcase or on top of my dresser. I must've packed it away in one of my boxes. There was no way I was going to unpack those boxes to find my toothbrush. I could squirt the toothpaste on my finger and have at it. As I contemplated other alternatives, I remembered that I left the shower on. I groaned when I arrived back in the bathroom. Someone had taken my stall. I knew better than to leave my shower unattended. You had to nearly fight people for a stall because they would jump in to one no matter if the water was already on or not. So much for a hot shower.

*********

"Why do I only have one box in my room?" I exclaimed throwing down my luggage. This is exactly why I didn't trust movers. I walked to Rosalie's room and saw all her boxes stacked neatly in the corner.

"We put all the boxes where you instructed." One of the movers said walking past me to set another box down on Rosalie's floor.

"I seriously doubt that, considering that I only have one box in my room. I had four boxes in total. Each were marked for my bedroom. Please explain to me how I ended up minus three boxes?" I was furious. How in the hell did they lose my boxes from the school dorm to the apartment? I even walked behind them to make sure that all of our belongings were out of the room. I should've checked to make sure that these idiots put all the boxes in the truck. I didn't think I had to trail after them to insist they do their job.

"Ma'am?" The man gave me a pitiful look. As if that would excuse what was happening.

"Don't ma'am me. Stop standing there like a bump on a log. Go find my boxes." I nearly screamed at him. He bustled out of the room and down the hallway. I felt a serious migraine coming on. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed to calm myself before I went back outside. I could hear angry voices rising up from the sidewalk. I peeked out the window and saw Rosalie and one of the movers yelling at each other. They were making quite a scene. People had stopped to enjoy the spectacle. What a way to welcome ourselves to the neighborhood.

**********

At the end of the day I still only had one box. The movers explained that they might have left a few of my boxes at the school. We drove back to the campus to search. We found my boxes scattered across the parking lot. They were all open and emptied of their contents. I turned on the movers to give them a piece of my mind but Rosalie beat me to it. I had never heard her use such language on anyone before but I was too mad to feel sorry for them. They deserved it. How could they be so thoughtless as to not double check the truck? Now, I'm sitting on the floor of my bedroom staring at my one lonely box.

"Aw, Bella I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Alice barged into my room and threw her arms around me. She was a great friend. I met her through Rosalie. Even though I've only known her for a few months we were pretty close.

"I'm fine. They were just things. Things can be replaced." I said in a monotone voice not returning her hug. I didn't feel like putting on a happy face right now. I just wanted to wallow in self-pity.

"Save it for someone else, Bella." Alice said sitting next to me on the floor. "This means you can go shopping for new stuff. Everything happens for a reason. Look at the positive in this."

I knew she would say that. I can't stand shopping. It's so time consuming and boring. I don't understand why anyone would devote all day to spending money on frivolous things.

"You know this is not up for discussion."

"It's pointless to argue with me because I know you'll give in and go shopping. Besides you don't have anything in here but a box and a bed."

"That's all I need in this world."

"Stop being so dramatic. Let's head out tomorrow around ten." Alice nudged my shoulder as I continued staring at the box.

"Whatever. I'll go." I relented pushing myself off of the floor. Alice cheered and dragged me from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've posted two chapters. I would like reviews about the story so far. Thanks**

**Chap 2**

**BPOV**

"I really don't like that color." I told Alice as she held up a hot pink comforter. We were standing in the middle of a bedding shop and so far I hadn't found anything remotely appealing.

"Bella, you are not going to have a depressing black bedroom." Alice said moving to the next comforter on the shelf.

"It doesn't have to be black. I just don't want any loud colors. Now this is very subtle." I held up a plaid forest green comforter.

"Ew, why that color? That's too dark."

"I don't care. This is what I'm getting. It is my bedroom after all."

"Well at least don't get matching sheets." Alice sighed walking to the section that held the bed sheets.

I paid for my purchases and walked to Alice's car.

"Now was that so bad?" Alice stuffed my bags into her trunk.

"This doesn't mean that I'm willing to start shopping for $300 shoes or anything." I said as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Come on Bella! I don't spend that kind of money on shoes. I like to get them on discount."

"Yeah right." I laughed as Alice pulled away from the curb.

"Let's go for some drinks tonight."

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea." I was a very light drinker. I knew I would get tipsy just after a few sips.

"Why not? You need to let your hair down and relax every once in a while."

"I can't stand the taste of alcohol."

"That's why they invented mixed drinks. Stop making up excuses. You're going out tonight whether you like it or not." Alice responded ignoring my objections.

"I'm not leaving my house." I folded my arms across my chest and stared straight ahead. I didn't care what she said. I was not going anywhere.

*************

I sat in a booth with Rosalie and Alice at the back of Jerry's Pub. I had no desire to be here but they talked me into it, as always. I was trying to ignore them and watch the other patrons. There were a few couples dancing on a small dance floor near the front doors.

"Oh, I invited Emmett, he should be here shortly." Rosalie announced as she finished her drink.

"Great, because I invited Jasper and Edward." Alice added as she perused a menu.

"Is he going to show up this time?"

"He better. I told him that no matter what he's doing in his life we are still his family. He needs to stay in touch. I also gave him a very pleasant warning of what's to come if he bails."

"I thought this was a girl's night?" I interrupted their conversation. I didn't want to sit here and awkwardly witness them showing their unabashed affections. That would mean I had to talk to Edward, whom I knew nothing about. I've never even met him. He always canceled at the last minute whenever Alice invited him out with us.

"Calm down Bella, this isn't a date night. We're just hanging out." Rosalie said popping a chip in her mouth. Alice agreed with her but I refused to believe them. I already knew what would happen once their men arrived.

"I need a drink. I'll be back." I walked over to the bar and ordered myself the fruitiest drink I could think of. A man sidled next to me at the bar and flagged down one of the bartenders. He looked so magnificent. I had never seen a man of such caliber. His tousled bronze hair stuck out at odd angles. It looked so soft and full. I wanted to run my fingers through it. I love a man with bed head! He had the most piercing green eyes. I could get lost in his eyes forever. Those eyes would haunt me in my sleep. I continued my gaze down his body. He wore a charcoal gray long sleeved shirt that clung to his body. I could see the outlines of his defined chest and arms. I would love to be pressed up against those muscles. I was so caught up in ogling him, I didn't even realize that he was staring back at me. I blushed deeply and turned away. In the process I knocked over my drink the bartender had just placed in front of me. It spilled down the front of my dress. Shit, why do I have to be so clumsy right now?

"Let me help you with that." The stranger offered picking up a few napkins.

"No that's quite all right." I pushed his hands away from me and wiped at my dress with my own napkins.

"At least let me buy you another drink." He turned back to the bartender and crunched on my toes with his hard sole shoes.

"No that's quite all right. Could you watch where you land your feet, please?" I cried out as I hopped on one foot.

The bronze haired man laughed at me. "I'm sorry. You must excuse my big feet."

"Please, the only thing big on you is your ego." I stopped hopping and threw the soiled napkins back onto the bar. I have no idea where my attitude was coming from. I was still embarrassed about my moment of klutziness. I didn't want him to think of me as a total spaz. I felt sorry for how I was acting.

"Would you like to stroke it?"

"Must you act like a Neanderthal?" I rolled my eyes. I no longer felt bad about my attitude. He's the typical male. Good looks and mush for brains. So not attractive.

"So you think I'm rough and rugged? Want to test out your theory?"

"You're impossible." I scoffed as I walked away from the bar. I had enough of this immature conversation.

"I love it when you walk away. Your ass bounces in the all the right directions." he called out to me.

I politely flipped him off, never ceasing my steps. The nerve of this asshole.

"You promise?"

I couldn't get away from him fast enough. I had to put enough distance between me and him so that I wouldn't die of embarrassment from his comments. I returned to the booth looking flustered.

"Bella what happened to you?" Alice asked scrunching up her nose as she inspected my ruined dress.

"Wasted a drink." I mumbled settling into the booth.

"It's ok Bella. We all have our moments. It's nothing to be mad about." Rosalie said reading my facial expression.

"I'm not mad about that." I grumbled pulling my purse into my lap. I wanted to forget this whole evening. Everything was going wrong.

"Then why do you look so pissed off?" I needed to say something or they would never let this down.

"Some guy was haggling me at the bar."

"Where is the son of a bitch?" Emmett demanded as he joined our table.

"Emmett, calm your nerves. It's not that crucial." Rosalie hissed trying to avoid the stares we were receiving from people standing within hearing range.

"I will not. Some asshole was messing with Bella and I'm going to teach him some manners."

"Please don't start a fight. Let's just drop it." I pleaded hoping that Emmett would let it go. No such luck. It was too much to ask of him. Once Emmett got worked up it was like pulling teeth to calm him down.

"Hey guys…everything all right?" Jasper asked as he appeared with two beers.

"I'm getting ready to teach some asshole a lesson or two." Emmett cracked his knuckles as he scanned the pub. It was useless since I never told him who the person was. I was grateful I didn't give up too many details.

"Some guy touched you Bella?" Jasper's face hardened as he looked at me. I could see the wheels turning in his head but he was trying to remain calm.

"No, nothing like that." I quickly dismissed that notion so they both could calm down.

"What did he do?" Jasper relaxed his shoulders slightly but remained standing. Emmett turned to face me not wanting to miss any details. Rosalie and Alice sat quietly on their side of the booth and stared at me.

I hesitated as I glanced at the apprehension on all of their faces. I did not want to be put on the spot like this. It wasn't that big of a deal. I should've just kept my big mouth shut.

"Well, I was standing at the bar-"

"Am I too early for the drunk confessions?" I jerked my head in the direction of that voice. That very melodic voice. That same voice that sent chills down my spine. The voice that awakened many desires in my body. I was peering into the face of none other than the smug asshole from the bar.

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked irritated. Must this nightmare continue?

"I'm flattered that you think so little of me but that's not my style. I would rather openly gaze at your beautiful face. I don't want any secrets between us." he winked at me.

"You're laying it on really thick."

"My apologies. I assumed you liked it thick."

"Go. Away." I let out a frustrated sigh. He was getting under my skin and not in a bad way. I didn't want to be attracted to his crass behavior but I found it quite intriguing.

"Bro, you finally brought your boring ass out of the house." Emmett greeted turning to hug his brother. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. This was Edward? It couldn't be. He sounded nothing like the person they talked about. I was expecting a very intelligent man not some boy trying to fill a man's shoes.

"I told you I would. Besides, I received a rather threatening message from my little sister." Edward replied stepping back to smile at Alice.

"I'm glad you took heed. I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you Edward." Alice squealed jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too, squirt."

"I hate to break up this family moment but I have a question." Rosalie spoke up from her corner. "How do you two know each other?" She pointed at me and Edward.

"This is the asshole I told you was haggling me at the bar." I said through clenched teeth.

"Haggling? I think of it more as admiring." Edward said giving me a crooked smile.

"You were putting the moves on her Eddie?" Emmett guffawed relaxing his shoulders. All the fight disappeared from him.

"All I did was speak."

"You have a way with words." I retorted.

"Not a fan of puns huh?"

"They weren't puns, they were innuendos."

"Well, since you two already know each other I don't have to bother with introductions." Alice piped up giving me a stern look. What was that about?

"Your name matches your face. Very rare factor in people." Edward gazed at the side of my face. I scowled but refused to look in his direction. I was going to ignore him for the rest of the night.

"Whoa, loads of sexual tension between you two. Do you love birds need a couple hours?" Emmett guffawed nudging me in the ribs.

"Come on Emmett, let's dance." Rosalie rose from her seat and pulled him to the dance floor. Jasper scooted in next to Alice and kissed her softly on the lips. I rested my head against the cushions of the booth and closed my eyes. I didn't trust having them open. I was tempted to look Edward's way and I was not going to give him the satisfaction. Unfortunately, fantasies of what I wanted to do with him began crossing my mind.

"I hope that smile on your lovely lips is because you're thinking of me." Edward's smooth voice invaded my thoughts. Oh my God, was I really smiling? Damn facial expressions. Why do I have to be so open all the time? I quickly rearranged my face, making sure there was no hint of a smile left. I felt a finger drag across my eyebrows. I snapped my eyes opened and pulled away.

"I knew that would get you to open your eyes." Edward smiled that sexy smile again. That smile did things to me. I wanted to swoon into his arms. I firmly planted my feet on the floor. I didn't need my body getting any ideas. Edward caught my movement and gave me a knowing look as he pulled up a chair. Did he know? He couldn't possibly know the effects he was having on my body.

"Don't touch me. I have no idea where your hands have been."

"They were wrapped around my-"

"I do not want to hear you talk about your anatomy. No more talks of how big it is or how thick it can be or how it feels to the touch. Enough is enough already." I raised my voice trying to drown out what he was saying. This was not a topic I wanted to hear for the rest of my evening. I saw a confused look cross Edward's face before he pulled his lips up into a smirk.

"I was only going to say that my hands were wrapped around my beer. I didn't know you had such an interest in my anatomy."

I gave him a reproachful look. "I don't. I was simply making a statement."

"I can always change your mind." Edward licked his lips and leaned towards my face. I was hypnotized by those full lips. I wanted to feel his lips all over my body. I could only imagine the wonders his tongue could do for me. This is not happening. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my head. I looked away from him.

"You're sick."

"Make me well again."

Jasper and Alice broke out into a fit of laughter. There was nothing funny about what was going on. Edward was a certified pervert.

"I'm leaving. I've had enough _fun_ for one evening." I said to Alice as I stepped out of the booth. I lost my footing midway and fell into Edward's lap.

"If you wanted to sit in my lap, all you had to do was ask." Edward smiled grabbing onto my waist. I pushed away from him and stood erect.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Just did."

"Ugh!" I stormed off to the entrance of the pub.

I couldn't catch a break with him. He always had a response for anything I had to say. Not only that, it seemed to revert back to sex. Edward Cullen is a pig and I wanted nothing to do with him.


End file.
